


Sticky Notes

by thelittlestmoonjelly



Category: Psych
Genre: Character Study, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Headcanon, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlestmoonjelly/pseuds/thelittlestmoonjelly
Summary: Shawn remembers everything, but he has a hard time keeping it all organized. Luckily, he has a system.





	Sticky Notes

For someone who remembers everything, Shawn has a hard time remembering stuff. At least, he has a hard time remembering the important things. His apartment is covered in sticky notes and his phone is full of reminders for everything from “take ur meds!!” to “dinner party on the 3rd with Jules’ parents, borrow one of Gus’s shirts.”

It's not like he doesn't try to remember these things. It's just that if he doesn't write them down, his thoughts skip over them like a scratched record. He remembers everything without regard to its relevance, so the real stuff often doesn’t surface until it’s too late and he was supposed to have remembered it three days ago. It gets buried under things that are less important, like a dust ring on a table in a widow’s house or a size 8 footprint. If he puts his thoughts on sticky notes like this, he doesn't have to worry about missing the important things when he inevitably loses track of them. It frees up a lot of brain space to solve mysteries.

Shawn never really had a lot of things to remember until he became a psychic detective. Before that, he had bounced from one place to another, never staying around long enough to form any real relationships. And it’s not like his jobs were exactly mentally straining. But once he had a steady-ish job, he realized how many things he had to cram in his head at once, so he just started un-cramming it.

Despite the plan’s necessity, Shawn was always a little embarrassed by it. He was supposed to notice everything and remember all of it. His inability made him feel like even more of a fraud than he already was as a fake psychic.

The first person who saw his apartment after he started his sticky note system was Gus.

“Shawn, what are all of these?” he asked

“They’re my system for remembering things,” Shawn answered as he poured them some pineapple juice.

“This one just says: ‘Eat breakfast before you go to work.” Why do you need a reminder for that? It’s breakfast.”

“Exactly, it’s breakfast, the most important meal of the day. I can’t just skip the most important meal all willy-nilly.”

“Okay, so you can remember the setup of a battlefield based on something you saw for two minutes, but you can’t remember breakfast?”

“Gus, don’t be everybody’s second favorite boy band member. How can you possibly expect me to keep case stuff _and_ life stuff _and_ all those 80’s movie references organized in my head?”

“I don’t know, I guess I never really thought about it.”

Shawn handed him a glass of juice. “Come on, the John Hughes marathon is about to start.”

They sat down to watch the movies and Gus never brought the notes up again. Shawn was glad that he had the universe’s best, best friend. He was always so understanding.

Showing Jules had been even easier because her response had been:

“Oh, yeah, I used sticky notes a lot when I was in police academy. They’re easy to move and so brightly colored!”

And then they moved on. That had felt pretty good. He didn’t really care what anybody else thought after the two people who mattered the most had supported him.

When the three of them had moved in together in San Francisco, he kept up his system, but Gus and Jules helped him improve it. Not in an organizational sense (although they had tried to do that), but in another way entirely. Now, some of his sticky notes were in different handwritings. They didn't all say things like “buy more milk;” some of them said “remember ur cute!! :) also don't forget to buy more milk!” and “text me when you get home so I know you made it here safe <3,” which was definitely better.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a really good memory, but can never remember the important stuff, so I decided to project on to one of my fav characters bc that's the move I guess lol  
> Hope you enjoyed, and please let me know what you think!


End file.
